Many mobile device applications require a user name and password and, possibly, information with greater syntactic and semantic depth and breadth in order to access the application and the therewith associated data. Moreover, users desire to make use of such access independent of the mobile device they are using. For an authenticated user to access their applications, the data associated therewith and their various accounts they usually try to adopt substantially similar identification approaches towards access fields and the naming conventions for the confidential data required for these fields. Users also often store their key information related thereto on third party accessible lists and are prone to revealing their credentials to a possible attacker or malicious software resident on their device. More and more websites and mobile applications are insisting on the use of stronger usernames and passwords as well as layers of information and interactions before allowing access to, one or another part of, their application and the associated user and/or application data. This makes access and retrieval secure but frustrating for users.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,438,635 to Das et al. discloses a mechanism for automatically logging into a cloud based system that does not accept token log-on credentials generated by a single sign-on service. In one embodiment, Das discloses a one-time password that is automatically generated and persisted. The generated password is used to log in automatically to a cloud based system that does not accept tokens generated by the web-ID providers and for connecting to other services. It is contemplated that this mechanism may be used in connection with operating systems such as the Windows®, Linux activating, and iOS activating operating systems. (WINDOWS is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation; LINUX is a registered trademark of Linux Torvalds; IOS is a registered trademark of Cisco Technology, Inc., licensed by Apple Inc. for their operating systems.)
U.S. Pat. No. 8,595,810 to Ayed discloses a method for automatically updating access security on existing applications with multi-factor authentication, intelligent auto-login, single sign-on, proximity logout, pro-active loss prevention and real-time incident notification using a wrapping function.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,370,933 to Buckler discloses a computer-implemented method for detecting the insertion of poisoned DNS server addresses into DHCP servers may include: 1) identifying a DNS server address provided by a DHCP server, 2) determining that the DNS server address provided by the DHCP server differs from a prior DNS server address provided by the DHCP server, 3) determining, due at least in part to the DNS server address differing from the prior DNS server address, that a DNS server located at the DNS server address provided by the DHCP server represents a potential security risk, and then 4) performing a security operation in an attempt to remedy the potential security risk.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,818,440 to Givoly discloses a system, method and computer program product are provided for monitoring digital assets communicated over a network. Initially, packets communicated between a first party and a plurality of other parties are passively inspected. Such packets collectively include at least a portion of data associated with a digital asset. Thereafter, based on the inspected packets, at least one aspect associated with the first party and at least one aspect associated with the digital asset are identified.
To protect against undesired intrusion, attacks, malicious software and data manipulation whilst assuring that legitimate users can seamlessly access applications and data once properly authenticated, a technique for injecting custom code onto mobile devices that is secure and convenient to users would be desirable.
This background information is provided as information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.